


Colors and New Beginnings

by wordsalad



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: F/M, Meryl Streep; Jeff Bridges; The Giver; Chief Elder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MOVIE VERSE: (The Giver/The Chief Elder)<br/>After the memory was restored, buried feelings were revisited which led to a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on the movie. I didn’t read the book. Please let that be clear. 
> 
> If you saw the movie, I’m sure you also saw the palpable chemistry between the Giver and the Chief Elder. I added some bits here and there.. products of my imagination. I asked a couple of friends what name would they give to the giver and the chief elder, thus, the names Victor and Helena were born.
> 
> Yes, consider this one AU.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine, like always. And again, English isn’t my native tongue so please be kind as grammatical errors might occur every now and again.

“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.

I love you simply, without problems or pride:

I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this,

in which there is no I or you,

so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,

so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.”

  
\-- Pablo Neruda, _100 Love Sonnets_

 

 

It was futile, really, to try to get away from him whenever their paths crossed. She had been trying since the memory was given back to them. After the marvelous and awakening event, she thought the Community would fell into chaos and would behave negatively as everyone now knew of their past and was given the free will and reign of their emotion, but thank whatever cosmic force was guiding them, everyone seemed to adjust well and they still managed to live in peace and harmony.

Everyone was at peace except her heart.

It’s been years when he first taught her what love was. It’s been years since he shared to her some precious memories. It’s been years since that fateful night of their chance encounter which almost sent them to Elsewhere. Had it been really that long? When the colors and memory came back, everything they shared came back to her like a rapid flowing river and bathed her dusty heart and confused head. It was then when she realized what a fool she’d been and how heart -broken she really was after all these years.

Was it worth it? Was everything worth it? Yes, she was the Chief Elder and her opinion was the one thing that mattered most, but was the sacrifices she made along the way for the Community worth losing her daughter? Her only daughter which she now only realized that she loved.. Love. What a strange word it had been. But now, now everything was clear. She loved Rosemary, and she love, still love Victor..The Giver.

She was not used to being so conflicted about her emotions as it was only now that she dealt with the said emotions. She knew she had to do something about it before it could affect her decision-making for the whole Community.

And it was then that she found herself in front of his humble abode. She entered quietly after her irises were scanned. It seemed like a billion years ago when she last called the place their ‘secret nest’.

“Hello?” the chief elder asked.

Her soft voice floated and bounced through the books that were surrounding the house.

He had been expecting her.

He turned away from the great window that showed him the clouds and the land below and faced his visitor, “Hello.”

The chief elder descended the stairs and smiled timidly at the Giver, “I wish to speak with you. I hope to not bother you for long.”

“It’s quite alright. I’m not busy. Can I get you anything to nibble on or drink?”

“I am full. Thank you.” She responded and walked towards the large window.

She was wearing her usual skirt and blouse, a shade of grey and white. Her silvery white hair was let down and flowed freely on her back like a serene waterfall. He gazed at her and could still picture what she was like thirty years ago. What _they_ were like years ago. She aged, yes, and so was he, but her beauty never faded, of that he was certain. In fact, he thought he looked even more beautiful now than when he last saw her smiling and laughing here in his house, decades ago.

He remained silent as he watched her, conflicting emotions painted on her face as though she was weighing things and was contemplating how to start the conversation.

He walked and stood beside her, as he deliberately made sure that their shoulder would touch. He needed a reassurance that this was not a dream..that the woman he’d been loving for years was really stood now inside his house again. He needed the certainty that she was really there with him.

His gaze remained forward as if memorizing the clouds that passed through. He felt invincible at that moment for some unfathomable reason. He looked sideways for a bit and that was when he noticed the tears that formed in her eyes.

“I’m sorry..Victor,” she spoke quietly. “I..” she choked a sob and tried her best to not break down.

He didn’t think words were enough to comfort her and so he did what he thought was best—he hugged her. He enveloped her in his arms, hoping that his embrace would somehow lessen the pain that she was obviously struggling with.

He understood. He knew that once all the memories were restored, she would remember..and she would _feel._

She clutched on his suit as she silently cried. Cried for all the loss and the sacrifices she made for the Community. For her happiness and his happiness that were of no value to her until recently. For the daughter she lost over her emotionless judgment. For the life she would have had had she chosen a different path and decided to just be with the man she knew she loved and adored all along.

“Sshh.. It’s alright. We are alright.” He whispered fervently as he softly kissed her temple.

She looked up and looked in his eyes. Yes, his eyes shone of nothing but love. Good grief, she didn’t think she deserved such adoration after all the horrible things she has done. But it was there..the eternal kindness he possessed and the undeniable love that he felt for her all these years.

He smiled and softly planted his lips where her tears flowed. What was it called? A kiss. Yes. She remembered. She closed her eyes and felt his pliant lips softly kissing her tear-streaked cheeks. How amazing and right it felt for her. She looked up to him once again only this time, her gaze fixed on his supple lips, and before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her.

It was soft and sweet and full of promises of a new beginning. She didn’t know if what she was doing was right but she tried to reciprocate the best way she could and nibbled softly on his lips, his stubble a little ticklish on her skin.

She wasn’t exactly sure what was happening and what they were doing but what she was shocked by the unprecedented rush of heat that warmed her body starting from her toes up to the roots of her hair. She felt his hand wove softly on her hair and felt a touch of tongue prying her lips open. She cracked her eyes open, and he too did the same, possibly shocked of what he did, but instead of stopping, what they saw in each other’s eyes was the desire they both buried deep within for years. The cool blue of their irises turned a deeper shade and their vision was fogged with what could only be called _lust_.

She couldn’t keep her eyes open, nor could she keep the soft moan that escaped her lips as her legs felt weak. She couldn’t help but wind her arms on his neck and held on for her dear life.

The Giver pulled for away for a moment and took a deep breath. Her eyes were still tightly shut and she was panting trying to catch her breath. He pecked at her lips one more time before he whispered, “Perhaps we could take this to bed—“

The Chief Elder pulled back and nodded once, and walked towards his bed on their left. She really wanted to revisit the passion they already shared once but was suddenly gripped by fear because it had been years and really, she knew nothing about making love, if that’s what they still called it. She suddenly felt unsure and lost. Maybe she should just up and leave and read about this first and review some things in regards to this passionate act normal human beings do. That was where they were headed, right? Or maybe she was just assuming things. Maybe he just wanted to kiss and talk things through..

She sat on the edge of his small bed looking dazed and confused. He noticed her worried look and knelt before her.

“We don’t have to do this if—“

“What are we doing? What do you want to do?” she asked.

His right hand brushed her left cheek, “I want to make love to you. I understand if you think we’re getting too far ahead—“

“Yes.” She replied, unaware of the blush that colored her cheek but felt the corresponding heat on her face.

“Yes we are getting too far ahead? Or—“

“Make love to me, yes.” She whispered as she planted a soft kiss on his right wrist.

He leaned forward and she embraced him as his lips sought hers. They kissed for what seemed like endless seconds before he pulled away and gazed at her tenderly. He then tucked her hair behind her ears as he pulled her face towards him, placing soft kisses along her jaw line, the bridge of her nose, and her forehead before he softly nibbled on her lips again.

She lovingly caressed his bearded cheeks as the rough sensation sent tingles throughout her body. She returned his kisses fervently, then pulled away slightly, “Love me,” she whispered then softly kissed his eyes. “Treasure me. I want you..Please.” she gushed and tried to held back the tears that were threatening to flow from her eyes once more.

His eyes grew large and showed full emotion as he laid her down on his small bed. He helped her off with her skirt and blazer and parted her shirtwaist.

She did the same as she helped him took his suit off leaving his upper body bare. He was still very masculine as if not a day had passed since she last saw him naked. He too was pleased to see her just in her undergarments. She was a little rounded in places and not as bony as he last recalled, but like a natural work of art she was beautiful.

“Good heavens, you’re beautiful..” he whispered as he planted a kiss on her sternum.

She took a deep breath as blush colored her chest up to her neck and cheeks. Was the man serious? She was old and was well aware of the beauty she no longer possessed. She had long resigned to the fact that there were things no amount of technology could recapture--one of which was her youth and the beauty that it came hand in hand with.

He smiled and loved the fact that he made her blush profusely. He leant down, gazed searchingly at her eyes. Their shared look said it all.

“I love you, Helena.”

She smiled that radiant smile of hers that was rarely seen on the chief elder’s face. The Giver was a clever man and knew just what to say. All these years, he knew her well above all others and still loved her for all her misgivings, indecisions and misjudgments. His understanding, gentleness and kindness made her want to weep. She was so touched.

“I love you, Victor.” she softly said as she sought for his lips.

He pulled away from her lips and softly kissed her temple, her cheek, her nose, and again the very edge of her mouth. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the indescribable sweetness of those affectionate little kisses. Then, humming in a low tone, he lowered his lips to her neck.

She was taken aback by the rush of heat that enveloped her as she felt his mouth on her neck. She could feel his light kisses and licks traveling further down her chest, and she almost yelped when she felt his manly hand cupped her still bra-encased left breast as his thumb brushed her nipple. He then reached behind her back to tug on her brassiere’s hook and freed her small but still pert breasts.

The look of hunger that flashed on his face almost made her moan. He cupped both of her breasts and massaged them softly before planting soft kiss on each nipple.

It made a hot thrill rush throughout her body and as if having a mind of its own, she found her hips bucking upward towards his bare abdomen, almost desperately trying to relieve the sudden need she felt between legs. She could feel the hot slickness on her womanhood and it drove her out of her wits. Whatever was the sensation she was feeling, she was unsure of. It was not like this the first time as she recalled, or maybe it was and she had just forgotten all together as decades had passed.

 _Pleasure_. Yes, this must be what pleasure truly meant.

His soft mouth now lavishing her left breast as he passionately sucked on her nipple. Helena bit her lower lip hoping to remain as quiet as possible but was unsuccessful as a strangled gasp and moan escaped her lips. This seemed to urge him further as he lavished the same attention on her right breast. Her nails dug on his shoulder as her pleasure intensified with his ministrations. Where ever did he learn these things? The pleasure it evoked on her was beyond words as she felt herself about to combust just from him massaging and loving her breasts.

He drew back and gazed at his marvelous creation. She looked dazed and panted heavily as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He then tugged at her undergarments and lifted her hips to remove the cloth. She kept her gaze downward now seemingly interested with the bulge on Victor’s pants. She then lifted herself up and used her hands to help him remove his pants. The urgent need to feel his skin on hers was consuming her being, and once they were both undressed, she entangled her arms on his neck and pulled him downward towards her.

They kissed with abandon as Helena somehow finally figured how this kissing thing was properly conducted. Nibble and lick and suck, and then the actions repeat under the same order. Her left hand tentatively reached for the bulge in his undergarment. Unsure of what she should do and if she was doing the right thing, she desperately recalled the novels she once read on her younger years describing how to stimulate a man. She was unsuccessful though as her memory couldn’t recall much on that particular subject. She never thought this day would actually come. She decided to just trust her instinct and took hold of the bulge on the giver’s drawers and lovingly stroked his manhood. It was unbelievable how she managed to feel even more stimulated by stimulating the man she adored, as if her body was mirroring the pleasure he must be having. She somehow concluded that she must be doing the right thing as the bulge on the giver’s drawers got even bigger with her soft ministrations.

“Hmmm..” Victor moaned not very quietly and the chief elder almost felt embarrassed because it only made her more desperate to relieve the ache between her legs.

“My dearest, I think we should slow down a bit as I feel that if you continue with your touches, we may find that I’ve finished before we begin..”

She blushed for what must be the hundredth time as she lifted her eyes to his. She couldn’t help but melt at the steady and loving look she saw on his blue orbs.

Victor rolled to his side, propping himself on his elbow and continued to stare at the beautiful woman laid before him. He couldn’t help his wandering fingers as he traced nonsensical patterns on her abdomen, brushing once again on her pebbled nipples before they finally reached the soft curls just above her womanhood.

Helena couldn’t help the strangled whimper as she gasped and moaned at the sensation it brought to her. He then gently stroked her slit with his forefinger and was glad to find the wetness that coated her womanhood. The Chief Elder shut her eyes and almost forgot how to breathe when she felt his finger stroking her in between her legs. As if having a mind of their own, her legs parted and gave him a better access.

Her left hand clutched on the mattress as her right flew and took hold of the bar of the bed’s headrest. She was writhing and didn’t know what else she could do as his ministrations were amazing but still, she felt she needed something else. Something more. Her hips involuntarily bucked off the bed as his stroke increased in pressure and that was when his finger accidentally entered her womanhood.

“Ahh..” The chief elder whimpered, opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling panting. The giver’s breathing was also ragged as he watched the woman of his dreams unfold before his eyes. After a second of pause, the giver slowly stroked the muscles that clamped on his finger and loved the pleasurable sensation it brought to him. Helena bit her lower lip as she tried to held off her moan. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt every nerve on her body became alive.

She felt the shift on the bed and was forced to pry her eyes open. She noticed him bent before her as he softly placed a kiss on her abdomen, his stroking on her center remained as his lips descended further down until he finally reached her quivering opening.

“Wh-what are--?”

“Allow me to taste and kiss you more intimately..” he said as a mischievous smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Oh my..nnngghh,” she whispered and moaned as she felt his tongue along her center. With a low moan in his throat, he gave long caressing licks on her intimate lips. She felt as if electricity was truly flowing on her veins. She found herself arching upward off the bed as if needing him closer. His hands braced her pelvis as his tongue explored her further. He then softly nibbled on her small bundle of nerves. She really thought she would lose her mind. His soft suck on her nerve plus the stroke of his finger inside of her drove her to oblivion.

“Ahhh…” she whimpered. It felt like a bubble had burst inside of her and the pleasure it brought her was beyond words. Heaven. That must be what heaven felt like. She felt like most of energy was sucked out of her as she took a deep breath. It only registered a second later the sensitivity she felt between her legs as Victor was still continuing his caress.

“Please..Victor..” she uttered not knowing why or what it was she begging for.

He understood her plea, or so they both thought. So he positioned and hovered above her. She gently opened her eyes and saw him above her. Her look was dazed but she managed a soft smile before she leaned up to kiss him. She felt his hand roam on her sides as he parted her legs further. They were still kissing fervently when he took a hold of his manhood and gently stroked Helena’s glistening folds with its tip. The chief elder’s kiss almost faltered when she felt his manhood gently stroking her center.

He pulled away slightly, “Tell me if I am hurting you..” he softly whispered as he gently guided his member on her opening. The expression on his face was nothing but pure love mixed with an almost apologetic look for any pain he might cause her. She held her breath as she felt him slowly enter her. There was a slight pain that made her tense a bit but it was nothing compared to the height of pleasure she was also feeling. Again. Wouldn’t she need some time to recover from the last burst of pleasure he bestowed upon her? He finally filled her up completely and felt how tight she was as her walls clamped on his manhood.

“Ohh..” she gasped as her neck stretched and she leaned her head back. He stared at her and saw the pleasure mixed with pain expression plastered on her face. He planted a soft kiss on her neck, “Relax..”

She nodded as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at his face. He smiled lovingly at her before he finally made a move. He started a slow pace but gradually picked up the speed.

The chief elder became very vocal as their speed progressed. She found her hips again having a mind of their own as it reciprocate each buck she received from him. It took everything for the giver to not come right away. Instead, he tried to absorb and implant on his memory forever this magical moment, seeing the woman of his dreams, the love of his life, come undone right in front of him.

Their joyous cries echoed throughout the house as seconds after her second release, she felt his.

After a few more fading strokes from him, he couldn’t help but collapse on top of her. She on the other hand almost lost her consciousness from all the pleasure she had experienced so early in the day. She felt his wonderful weight on top of her, and then planted a soft kiss on his temple.

He sighed and smiled like an insane human being. The blissfulness he felt was indescribable. He finally regained some of his wits and moved away, relieving Helena of his dead weight.

His bed really was not made for two occupants so he tried to lie on his side as he pulled her towards him then took hold of the throw and covered their bodies.

She inhaled softly. She felt drained but the happiness she felt was unlike anything she has ever felt before.

He kissed her temple as he envelope her into his arms. He could definitely get use to this, having her in his arms.

Their hands clasped tightly and the chief elder kissed his knuckles. The room was once again quiet and nothing could be heard except for their contented sigh of breaths. Before sleep overtook them completely, both uttered a prayer of gratitude to whoever deity or cosmic force that might be listening.

The Giver and The Chief Elder, though they haven’t spoken much of it yet, were both certain that their new beginning finally begun. Everything felt right in the world again.

**Fin.**


End file.
